poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending/Back to Patchy
Here's how the ending goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. fades back to a night club and a woman is singing Mr. Maguire: Evening, girls. You're looking well. Woman: Good evening, Mr. Maguire. Mr. Maguire: Oh, it's a fine night to be me. Alex: You dance great for an old lady. Lin: Someone told me to stop living on the sidelines. Alex: Well, he sounds like a smart guy. Lin: He is. 2 kiss and it shows Rick and Evelyn Rick: So I guess Dash and Scarlet have their next adventure? Evelyn: Why write about it when you can live it? There's something incredibly romantic about vanquishing the undead. Rick: Even more romantic doing it with you. Evelyn: Kiss me. Rick: Don't have to ask me twice. 2 kiss and we soon see Jonathan Man: Can I get your bag, sir? Jonathan: No, no, no. Don't touch it, don't touch it. Man: Where are you off to, Mr. Carnahan? Johnathan: Someplace where they don't have mummies. Step on it I've got a plane to catch. Driver: Yes sir. Jonathan: Yeah, Ciao, ciao, Shanghai. out a pearl Peru, here I come. the drives drive away a dialogue says "Soon after, mummies were found in Peru" our heroes Eddy: Finally our battle is over! Edd: Indeed. We've shown those crazy villains that even in rough times, we can still win! Brian turned it on and began to sing "You've got a Friend in Me" in a awesome singing voice ::You've got a friend in me ::You've got a friend in me ::When the road looks rough ahead ::And you're miles and miles ::From your nice warm bed ::Just remember what your old pal said ::Boy, you've got a friend in me ::You've got a friend in me ::You've got a friend in me Optimus:Hey Percy, you worried? Percy: About Thomas and Twilight? NAH! It'll be fun! Thomas, Twilight, the Princesses, Shining Armor, and Cadance walked up Shining Armor: Of course it will! Princess Celestia: I'm proud of my faithful student and Thomas! Princess Luna: As am I! Thomas: Besides we'll always be together as it is. For infinity and beyond! continues to sing as everyone at the party watched and danced. And as Thomas, Percy, Optimus, the Princesses, Shining Armor, Cadance watched happily ::You're gonna see ::It's our destiny ::You've got a friend in me ::You've got a friend in me ::You've got a friend in me................ Brian finished then he did fancy trick with the microphone and said, "YEAH!" to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor"! Now it's lost forever! Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Ed, Edd, n Eddy will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. film ends with "The Last Goodbye (from The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies)" Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes